Talk:Main Page
Welcome! Okay... this place has realla gotten started!!! Anaways, we need: *A monobook *Some more articles *Uh... pizza-style animations And that's all I can think of! --Frog-Up 12:39, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) Well, most of the spam has been removed. Now all we need is ... uh... content. --Stux 20:16, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :This place would be awsome if the old users like frog-up came back -- 20:23, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::Shouldn't this talk page be unprotected? 18:24, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::I unprotected this page; Users that aren't sysops or trolls should be allowed to post here. 18:26, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::I had only protected this and the main page against page moves, anybody could still edit this page just not move it. Unfortunately the software doesn't tell you what kind of protection has been enforced. I will leave it as it is for now, but we could re-protect it (for moves only) and leave a note about the page still being able to be edited. Whaddya guys think?--Stux 00:55, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I thought it was protected against all editing. I don't think we need to have a message, because if you're a non-sysop and the page is protected from moving, it still says you can edit it. I re-protected it. However, I think the main page should be protected from all edits. Whaddya guys think? 19:45, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :Ok, I made the main page protected from moves & edits, but the news section is still unprotected. That work with everyone? 21:50, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::I am ambivalent about protecting the main page. Only because we're still a small site and if the main page isn't vandalized, its contents can just like in the other wikis. Then again, protecting the main page will protect it's format even if it doesn't protect its contents. So ok maybe i'm not so ambivalent and maybe it's not such a bad idea. --Stux 23:08, 23 February 2006 (UTC) troll :Well, another troll just entered this wiki. Man, it seems Hahacanitroll?, Trollbrother1, and (mostly), Trollbrother2 either made a bunch o' sockpuppets, or triggered a bunch of troll attacks. 00:01, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::Ignore it. It was just two page, and I want to add more content instead of fighting these idiots. 00:26, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::Also, I'mheretohelp is obviously trollbrother2, as per his insistence that "he's not a troll anymore." 00:48, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah. 19:43, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::::We don't know that for sure. -- 22:04, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::He still got blocked, so it doesn't really matter anymore. 23:11, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Standards :Ok peoples, we are in desperate need of a "Standards" page. If everyone could help me (Homestar Runner Wooky talk: Standards), that would be great. 06:36, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ?!?!? First the Yu-Gi-Oh CCG Wiki, and now this one. What happened to our Main Page?--Revidnioc 01:30, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :Thats because you had Main Page/ instead of just Main Page. 02:52, 27 February 2006 (UTC) another troll guy hey guys i just reverted a buncha pages that were defaced. Some willy on wheels guy. Im not an admin or sysop so someone block him? thanks lol 03:56, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :Done. Nice job reverting those pages. (Man, two famous trolls in 3 days). 04:38, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::Very good, Cheato. I have a feeling he'll be coming back, though. We'd better be ready for action. — 12:25, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :::Hah yay i did it right. That was the first time everrr reverting a page lol. I guess you live and learn eh? And if you need anyhelp in reverting troll stuff im here to help =) 21:01, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Discussion page for Admin stuff I think having an informal discussion page to sort out admin stuff (like policies and disputes and such) would be a good idea. This would be separate from the voting page which should be left for more "official" matters. In other words before even bringing to a vote it would be discussed there. Any ideas, opinions? --Stux 18:29, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Sorta like Da Basement. Except, for the sake of parodying, let's call it Da Loft. — 20:56, 24 March 2006 (UTC)